Accidentally in Love
by Candra de Innocentia
Summary: songfic AxI. Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. It's not my song. It's not my Hellsing. It's not as good as Vampire Heart. Read and Review. Make reviews, not flames


**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
**Integra glanced up. He was still there. She went back to doing her paperwork for about ten seconds before she huffed and looked up. "What is it, Alucard?"

**What's the problem I don't know...Well maybe I'm in love  
**Alucard cocked his head to one side. She looked so beautiful when she was annoyed. The thought made him chuckle, but then he realized, _oh no, I can't be..._It was such a human emotion: love.

**Love, think about it, every time I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it  
**He couldn't get her out of his head. Every thought had Integra connected somehow. _Oh no, I am..._The vampire had fallen for his master, hard enough to break his nose. _Well, that's not good..._**  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
**It was almost making him sick, he was the No-Life King, he wasn't used to these kind of feelings.

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
**He wanted these alien thoughts to stop swarming his brain at their leisure. _If only it would stop..._

**Love makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
**But deep down, he didn't want it to stop.**  
Come on, come on Turn a little faster  
**He turned on his heel to leave without answering

**Come on, come on The world will follow after  
**But after four steps, he turned again and went back to his previous position.

**Come on, come on Because everybody's after love**

Integra had to hold in a relieved sigh, she hadn't wanted Alucard to leave. She adored having him around, not that she'd ever admit it. After a moment of looking into his glowing crimson eyes, she went back to her work.Oh, she'd figured it out a long time ago

So I said I'm a snowball running

**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
**The master had fallen for her vampire, hard enough to lay with him on the floor with an equally broken nose.

**Melting under blue skies, Belting out sunlight shimmering love  
**_Dammit_, they both thought. They both knew it was wrong.**  
Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love**

They both couldn't care less.**  
Well I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love**

Integra's heartbeat went a little faster as Alucard stalked toward her desk. Stalked, like a predator. "This is so wrong..." she had enough time to say before Alucard's lips went down over her own. _But it feels so right..._She fleetingly wondered if she'd still go to heaven after all this. But the feeling of Alucard's fingers moving through her hair gave her that _Eh, sod it for all I care_ feeling.**  
Come on, Come on Move a little closer  
**Alucard pulled back for a moment, his eyes glittering. He slid his face in beside hers and nuzzled her jaw, even nipping it a little.

These lines of lightning mean we're never alone, never alone, no, no

**Come on, Come on I want to hear you whisper  
**"Alucard..." she whispered. "Yes, my Master?" he purred.

**Come on, Come on Settle down inside my love  
**She didn't reply, but wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms encircled her waist.**  
Come on, come on Jump a little higher  
**He lifted her from her desk chair with ease, swinging her into a cradled position over the desk.

**Come on, come on If you feel a little lighter  
**Integra felt as light as a cloud. _So this is love?_

**Come on, come on We were once upon a time in love  
**_I suppose so, my Master..._He walked through a wall and carefully deposited Integra onto her bed.**  
**

**We're accidentally in love**

He joined her**  
Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...Accidentally in love...  
Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally**

Alucard's throat rippled as he purred. Integra's head rested on his chest, his arm was around her, her eyes were closed. She was asleep.**  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, I'm in Love, Accidentally**

Integra's face held a small smile. She sighed in her sleep and moved closer to Alucard, who despite his vampiric nature, rested his chin on her head and continued purring long after he'd drifted asleep as well.**  
Come on, come on Spin a little tighter  
**Walter walked in a few hours later, carrying Sir Integra's breakfast tray. If he weren't so practiced, he would've dropped it all. Alucard sat up, Integra was still asleep. He put a finger to his lips, "Shh, she's asleep."

**Come on, come on And the world's a little brighter  
**After the butler left, Alucard chuckled at the gaping fish impression Walter had done.

**Come on, come on Just get yourself inside my love  
**His smile remained as he lay back down beside Integra. She splayed a hand on his chest and pressed her forhead to the rock-hard muscle. **  
...I'm in love...**

Integra stirred, she blearily opened an eye. "Was that...Walter?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and muttered, "Oh..."_ Oh shit_

Alucard merely chuckled again.

--

ACK! Please don't kill me! I bet you were expecting more, after Vampire Heart, but please it wasn't my fault! Don't flame, for the love of Alucard, don't flame! I tried to make it...fluffier, for lack of a better word. Please review, I'm sorry. Here's your scale for fluff in reviews.

5--OMG, that was Sooooooooo cute!! Love ya!

4 1/2--that was cute, I liked it

4--That was fluffy (happy face)

3--it was a good story...(shrugs)

2--meh. Do not want.

1--(raspberry) you suck

0--(double raspberry) you suck, and I didn't even review because this sucks. I hate you.


End file.
